The present invention relates to a motor-driven hand tool for drilling or impact drilling workings.
Motor-driven hand tools of the foregoing type normally include a safety coupling which limits a translation torque and adjusts the limited torque applied to the drill by means of an additional handle. Such a hand tool has been disclosed, for example in DE-AS No. 22 29 388. The additional handle in this conventional hand tool is required for changing the translation torque as mentioned above. A one-hand drilling or impact drilling is impossible with such a tool. In addition to changing the translation torque with the additional handle, a feed motion transversely to the axis of the drill is required in the tool. The tool therefore has a non-desired transverse loading, and the position of the hand tool in the hands of an operator can be destabilized.